Twisted
by xiatien
Summary: Gibbs and a team is with Ziva in Damocles, an insane, crazy scenario has occured one shot..


Okay this was a crazy plot concocted by twisted minds hence the title

This is one shot

Hope you like it

This is set between Aliyah and truth and consequences…

Disclaimer: I do now own NCIS…

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

Ziva is in Damocles, MOSSAD has sent her to go to a terrorist camp, to kill Saleem, and she had been with three other MOSSAD agents. They have been sailing for three days now. She had been very bothered, with the mission.

Ben Gidon was asking her if she wanted to eat with rest of the crew, she had argued with Ben about this, she had no intention on getting too close with the crew.

They were in between the debate when someone knocks on there cabin,

Opening the door, Ziva's eyes flew open for they were the last person she had thought of seeing. There stood Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Abby.

"Cat got your tongue zee vah"

Abby, had given her a big hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" "Abby, can't breathe"

"Oh, Sorry"

"We are here to help you with your mission Ziver"

Ziva could only gape and stare at them, looking all confuse she looks at Ben but he has the same look of shock on his face as well.

"Come on lets eat! I'm hungry, let's eat Zeevah"

Tony winks at her and pulls her towards the mess hall

In the mess hall everyone was eating and trying his best to ignore each other

Abby was talking animatedly and was laughing at McGee, Ziva notice a guy she had been noticing since she first step on the ship.

She silently walks out following him

The guy was a marine, he had been snooping around Damocles looking for information he could give to his country he had been an undercover operative. When a crew found him and began to threaten him. Ziva steps in to save him, telling the crew that he is working for her. They began to kiss heatedly, this is the scene Tony saw, not understanding the situation he pulled Ziva away from Daniel and he took a swing at Cryer. Daniel retaliated punching Tony, Ben saw the kiss earlier he had been enrage at what he saw. He had wanted to shoot Cryer but Tony had beaten him to it, he had love Ziva for a long time now it is just he had not spoken of it.

In the middle of the hallway, the tree men began a pile, grabbing, punching, and kicking. Whatever body part that came in contact someone would grab it and beat it.

Ziva smiled and yelled "Stud fight".

She looks in on them as she shouted instructions to the men who is currently fighting it out, she had began shouting at Ben kick him in the face, "use your arms Dinozzo", kick him in the face Marine.

It was a fight of the century in between, a marine, a mossad agent, and a federal agent.

Abby, saw what is happening, she was eating popcorn and offered Ziva some of her popcorn. Soon, even the crew members had gathered around taunting and cheering at the sidelines. Abby has started a bet in between the men, who would win in the end.

McGee saw the commotion and saw that Tony was being beaten up and being the good guy that he is he tried stopping but his face got in the way landing one nasty kick in his jaw. Leaving him unconscious, and pinning down Daniel Cryer.

Abby saw what happen to McGee and got mad she was about to jump in and join the fight, when pulled her by her collar holding her back. Once she had made certain that Abby has calmed down he proceeded to the middle of the pile and began pulling them apart each men was given a stinging slap at the back of the head.

As he was passing ziva he delivered a Gibb slap,

"What was that for?"

"For egging them on" "Get back to our cabin"

With that Ziva froze stood up and began running back to the cabin, Gibbs has given the crew men the Gibb's stare. Everyone disperse immediately all of them doesn't want to incur the wrath of Gibbs.

Still in the same position Tony, Daniel, Ben, and still an unconscious McGee was left there looking at Gibbs back in shock…

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

I told you it is a crazy plot just trying it out

Tell me what you think

Thanks for reading

xiatien


End file.
